Stop Teenage Suicide
by darkness wasted
Summary: A story about how real and how deadly being a bully can in fact be to one person. Amy is being bullied and she believed every word. When it was too much she made the biggest mistake of her life. Rated T for strong Themes.


Darkness Wasted- **I'm just being lazy and made my story this way was all. Ask me any questions through a review at the end of the story if any. Thanks for clicking on by the way.**

* * *

_Rated **T **for strong suggestive themes. This was also based on a movie/book. I saw the movie. It was called_ "Odd Girl Out." _No this isn't a cross over and no it's not really the movie either._

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Horrible Lies~**

"Amy! I can't believe you!" I looked out from inside my locker and saw my friend Cream the Rabbit running up to me in a panic. I raised an eyebrow and placed my books into my pink school bag. I closed my locker and Cream was right in front of me.

It's junior year at high school and so far things have been good. Made loads of friends and yeah you guessed it. I came across so many so called popular girls that I couldn't comprehend how someone can be so mean and yet be loved by all.

"What can't you believe, Cream?"

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me! Your best friend!"

My eyes widened in horror. I wasn't pregnant. I'm still a proud virgin. I'm not like half the girls here who think being a virgin makes you un-cool. Heck. Being a virgin means no STD at the age of 17. That's what I call cool.

"Where did you hear that lie?" I asked now scared. Cream looked at me and smiled. She hugged my waist. I didn't hug her back since I was scared and I wanted to know who's saying this around school.

"So it's not true?"

"Of course not. Where did you hear that?" I asked again. She looked up and me and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to me and I flipped it open. I gasped in horror at the words that were printed on it.

_Amy Rose and Scourge the Hedgehog are going to be the proud parents of twins. Give it up for the happy couple. I always knew she was a skank but man. Having Scourge's kid proves it. _

"Wh-Where did you get this?" I said trying to hold back tears at the nasty lies and horrible comments. Cream pointed over to a group of girls and I raced off towards them with Cream trailing me.

"I always knew she'd get pregnant. Always wanting attention. Pft. How sad huh guys?" I heard a white bat smirk to her friends. I reached the group and held up the paper. Rouge and her friends all looked at and riased their eyebrows.

"Hah. Oh look. The skank." her brown and black furred lemur said as she looked at me. I held back tears at the rude remark and held the paper up.

"Do you think this is funny! How can you spread such lies about me!" I shouted. Rouge smiled and looked straight at me while the group of girls around her giggled up a storm.

"What lie? It's all true. You're getting fatter and eating more. All signs of getting pregnant." Rouge laughed at my face. I blushed and looked at my stomach. Was I fat? Did I really eat that much to make this rumur look true?

"Hahah. Look at her. I knew it was true!" the same lemur laughed out loud. I looked up and a bigger group gathered. They all were laughing and pointing at me. I panted in fear and sadness. I looked around and dropped the paper. I backed away with tears falling. They still pointed at me and kept yelling words like _Slut, Skank, Hoe, Whore, STD Carrier, _and _Slut of Station Square._

I turned and ran off in tears. I heard Cream scream out my name but I didn't look back. I ran onward until I hit the girl's bathroom. I was about to run in but I heard more girls talking about the lie and more tears fell. I ran down a few stairs and out the doors of the school. My life was over.

**~Chapter 2: Internet Horrors~**

I ran home. It was the only place I could think of. Mom wasn't home and dad moved out a few years ago. We still talk but not like how we used to. I raced to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I landed on my pink bed that was full of stuffed animals. I cried into my pillows and just screamed into them as well.

I turned over onto my back and looked at my celling. I shuck my head then lifted my shirt so I could see my stomach. I stared at it and frowned. I was fat. I whipped my tears away and walked over to my personal bathroom. I knelt down on the white tiled floor and leaned my head over the opening.

I looked at the clear water for a second then stuck my pointing finger into my mouth. I suddenly felt a sudden urge in my throat and stomach. That was good. I did it again and then I threw up into the toilet. I did if at least four times before I started getting weak and tired.

I struggled to stand and looked at my stomach. I was still fat. I started to cry again and shuck my head. I'll do it again later was the thought that ran through my head. I sulked over to my computer and stared at the blank screen. I looked at the clock and saw that school would be out in two more hours. I sat on the chair and turned on the computer.

After it loaded I went to check my mail and saw a few messages. I thought they were from my friends that I didn't answer the night before so I clicked on them. I saw a few pen names I never saw before. Their email adresses looked odd but I clicked on them anyway. I read one and gasped in horror. Then I read some more.

**SexyFruiteBat101-**_Haha. Once a skank always a skank. LoL. You know I thought you'd sleep with Sonic. Then again I suppose even he doesn't want a whore as a lover. Hahah!_

**ChrisHedgehog09-** _Damn girl. I thought you were cool. Now you're pregnant with Scourge's kids? Wow. Hey give me a call. Seeing as you're a whore and all now. LMAO. _

**NancyLemur123- **_Awh what a shame. Good girl trying to go bad? Ha! Bad enough to get herself pregnant? Aren't you poor? You can't even get yourself some nice looking cloths let alone any for your babies. LMAO. Talk about a hoe!_

**Don'tAskMeOut134- **_Hey come over some time. Me and my buddies get bored after a while. ROFL. LMAO._

I couldn't read anything else. There was so many of them. All the same thing I bet. I shuck my head and turned off the computer before giving it a chance to log off on its own. I raced out of my room and to my mother's bed room. I sat on the bed and cried and waited for her to come home.

**~Chapter 3: Alone~**

"Amy? Amy, honey I'm home."

My ears perked up and I looked up from the bed. I stared at the door with tears still falling. I shcuk my head and cried some more. I heard the door creak open and she was right there. My mom. A tall pure white hedgehog with long flowing quills that reached her waist. She gasped when she saw that I was crying.

"Honey! Honey, what's wrong? Amy!" she wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her chest. She rubbed my back to try to sooth me but it didn't help. I continued to cry against her and she asked the same question over and over.

"What happened?"

"Mommy....help me. Please." I cried against her. I felt her looking at me full of questions. I didn't let her look at me. I just hid my face deeper into her chest to find at least some comfort from what I had just experienced.

"Baby. Baby, speak to me. Amy, what's going on? Amy?"

I shuck my head and broke free of her embrace. I raced to my room and locked my door. I heard her running after me and knock on my door. I hid my face in my pillows and hugged my stuffed chao.

"Amy! Amy, open up! Amy Rose! Talk to me! Amy!"

"Go away!" I screamed. I hid my face into my covers and I screamed into them. Mom continued to knock at the door but I wasn't going to answer it. I slowly drifted to sleep but tears still fell. I didn't know what time it was nor did I care. I was to tired. I didn't go bacl to throw up again since I didn't like the feeling it placed upon my stomach.

Mom stopped knocking after a while and I heard her go to her room. That was all I remembered before drifinting off to sleep. I did ask my mother for help but what could she do? The damage has been done right? I'm alone through this whole thing? The thought made other thoughts, some darker than others, come to mind.

**~Chapter 4: More Torture~**

I woke up and I looked at my clock. It was early and mom would be asleep. That would mean I could go to school without her questioning me. I got up quickly and ran into he shower. I quickly got washed up and I raced into my room with a towel wrapped around me.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt. I slipped on my boots and placed on bracelets. I grabbed my backpack and raced out of my room. I wrote a quick note telling my mom I left for school early and walked out of my house.

"Hey look! It's Amy the Hoe! Hahah!"

I spun around and gasped. There before me were Rouge and her lemur friend. I teared up and ran off. I heard their laughter and then they said something about my hair. Whatever it was I didn't care. I ran off for school. Maybe they all forgot about it. Maybe it was just Rouge and friend's joke now.

"Hey boys. Check it out. The prostitute for Station Square."

As I walked into the building I heard a few boys scream that at me. I shuck my head and raced off. It wasn't over. They weren't done with me. They were just beginning. I whipped the tears away as best as I could and reached my locker. I pulled it opened and heard more laughter.

I looked at my locker door and on it were pictures of me. Well. My head on another body. the thing that was worse was that the body looked like something that came out of Playboy. I ripped it off and threw it out as I ran to my classroom.

As I walked into my Biology class, I heard more laughter. I spun and saw my classmates pointing at me and laughing. All but one girl. Cream. She looked at me with painful eyes and I looked back at her. She was about to speak but someone spoke over her.

"Okay. Okay, settle down everyone. Open to page 324 and let's get started." the teacher said. I sat in my seat and tried my best to pay attention in class. I listened until someone passed me a note. It had my name written on it so I opened it.

Inside was a bad drwaing of me with a fat gut and horrible looking hair. I looked around and saw a few boys high fiving and snickering. I crumpled up the paper and ran out if the room when the bell rang. I didn't even hear tonight's homework.

**~Chapter 5: Breaking Point~**

It was lunch time and I sat alone in the corner. I didn't want anyone around me. I ate the food as slow as I could so as not to look fat. I drank some water and heard some more snickers. I turned and looked around util I noticed Rouge and her lemur friend pointing at me.

I blushed and looked down. I didn't want to know what they were talking about me now. Then I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw my two best friends. Sonic and Cream. Sonic smiled warmly at me while Cream hugged me.

"Want me to walk you to class then walk you home?" Sonic offered me. I smiled and mouthed a thank you. cream ate her lunch next to me and Sonic stared off into space. No one said anything until I heard someone jump onto a table behind us.

"Hey! Let's all give a 'round of applause for the mother-to-be! Amy Rose! Woohoo!"

My eyes widened at how many people, minus Sonic and Cream, clapped and cheered. Tears began to fall over the rims of my eyes. I looked around and even heard a few cheering my name and horrible nick names. I was about to run but Sonic beat me to it.

He placed his arm around my waist and we ran out of the lunch room with Cream trailing us. He took me to an empty class room and sat me down in one of the seats. I placed my head on the table top and cried into my arms.

I felt someone playing with my hair but I couldn't see them. I kept my face down and the tears continued to fall over without a sign of stopping. I heard someone walk into the room and I gasped when I realized it was my mother.

"Come here, baby." she said as she embraced me. I hid my face against her chest and I heard Sonic telling her what was going on. I heard her gasp once and then I think she growled. She held me tight and then released me. Sonic was at my side and so was Cream when she did.

"I'm speaking to the principle about this. It's going too far." she said so sternly that it was like she was about to attack those girls herself. I whipped my tears and watched her leave to speak to the principle.

**~Chapter 6: School Cover Ups~**

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. You want me to take action because a few of the girls here hurt your daughter's feelings?"

I was sitting outside the door and heard the principle say that to my mother. Cream needed to go but I know she didn't want to. Sonic stayed by my side and placed his arm over my shoulder in a small jester of a hug.

"They are doing more than hurting her feelings! I have come home to her crying and screaming! I have never seen such a thing in my years as a mother! What kind of place are you in charge of! This isn't a school! It's a hello hole for my daughter! Now take action or I will!"

"Now there is no need to shout ma'ma."

"This is my baby girl these girls are messing with! I shall not stand for it! Now do something or I will!"

"Ma'am, please sit down."

I cried into my palms. I knew I was alone in this. The school won't even help me. I shuck my head and I felt strong arms wrap around me. My ears perked up to Sonic whispering, "It's going to be okay, Amy." I shuck my head and laid my head on his shoulder and waited for my mother to come out.

When she did she looked at me with agonized eyes. She shuck her head and stood by me. I stood up and walked beside her with Sonic by my side. He hugged me one last time before heading home. I cried through the whole drive home.

My mother tried to say something but I was already running up te stairs and slamming the door of my room. I threw myself onto my bed and cried my heart out. My mother came in and tried to speak to me but I shoved her away every time she tried to hold me.

"Amy, please..."

"Go away!"

"Amy!"

"I said go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted as I placed my face into the blankets and pillows. I heard my mother crying as she walked out of the room. She closed my door and I head her going down the steps. Heading to the kitchen I bet.

**~Chapter 7: Enough is Enough~**

I woke up with tearful eyes and walked to my bathroom. I can't take it anymore. The lies all now seem true. Everything everyone was saying were true. All of it. I walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I looked around and found some sleeping pills.

I looked at the bottle and it said do not take more than three in one day. I opened the bottle and three fell out of it. I drank them with some water and went to bed. Maybe they'd help me sleep. After about four hours I woke up again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little over midnight.

I went back to the cabinet and opened the same bottle. This time emptying the whole bottle into my hand. I closed the bottle again and shut the cabinet which in fact was my mirror. I looked at myself and saw someone I did not recognize at all.

I turned on the water and placed a paper cup under it. I filled it with water and downed the pills with the cup of water. I waited and the bathroom began to spin. I held my head and the counter top with what strenght I had. Then a silent darkness came over me. I hit the floor and the last thing I remembered was saying, "Finally..." Then I was gone.

**~Chapter 8: Forgive My Mistake~**

"Amy? Honey? Baby, can you hear me?"

I fluttered opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around and saw that this room was totally white. I looked up and saw my mother smiling with tears. I teared up and reached for her. She placed me into a warm and safe embrace.

"I-I'm s-sorry mo-mommy" I cried into her chest. She rocked me and I held her tight. I opened my eyes for a second and noticed a needled in my arm feeding me medicine. I was alive. I almost took myself away from my mother. What is wrong with me?

"Ca-Can you fo-forgive m-me? I-I'm so s-sorry th-that I tried to..." I couldn't finish. I just continued to cry. My mother kissed my forehead and I heard a small but sweet yes I forgive you. I closed my eyes tight and held her cloe to me.

"Amy?"

I looked over my mom's shoulder and smiled. It was Cream holding a small bear with balloons. Next to her was Sonic and in his arms was a bear and a few flowers. My mother kissed my head and walked out of the room so that I could have some time with my friends.

"Why, Amy? You almost took yourself away from us." Cream said with tears. I frowned and opened my arms to hug her. She got the hint and held me tight. Sonic sat beside me on the bed and smiled. I looked at him waiting.

"Why? Just because they were hurting you? Come to us, Amy. Go to your mom. Don't do this again. Please?" I smiled and hugged Sonic. He held me tight and Cream joined the group hug. I was never alone. It was a false feeling. One that I don't returning.

"Can you forgive me? I was just in so much pain."

"It pained us to hear that you tried to kill yourself. Amy, do you realize how important you are to us?" Cream said sounding angry. I frowned and shuck my head. I didn't know.

"We get that you were in pain but this is what they were aiming for. For you to break down." Sonic said firmly. I looked up at him and frowned. A tear fell from my eyes. He was right. They both were. I took a deep breath and looked at my friends.

"Can you help me?" I asked. My two friends smiled and nodded. A happy tear escaped my eye and we hugged each other again. I wasn't alone nor would I ever be. Now it's time I faced those who placed me where I am. It was time to stand up for my self and my rights.

**~Chapter 9: Broken No More~**

After the doctor said I could go home. My mother tried to make me not go to school. I firmly said no and said I was going to next day. The following morning I was in my cloths and ready for the day. It seemed pretty normal. And by normal I mean the pointing and laughing.

But no more. I met up with Cream and Sonic and we walked to class. After class was a free period. We were in the hallway when I heard laughter. I turned and Rouge was standing with her lemur friend. They of course were pointing and snickering at me.

The wave of pain and being alone came back upon me. I took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder and Cream hugged my arm. I took in a deep breath and looked up. I turned and walked up to Rouge.

Sonic and Cream were standing behind me ready to back me up or keep me strong. I glared at the fruit bat ans she smirked at me. He friends around her giggled a bit and then got quiet.

"It's all around school. You use drugs? As if being fat, ugly, being pregnant, and being a whore weren't enough." Rouge smirked. Every word stabbed me like knives but I fought back.

"You know what, Rouge. You have a problem. You think just because you're pretty and are surrounded by followers makes you better than me? You have nothing I want but I have everything you do. Good friends. A loving mother. People I can turn to." I said strongly. I heard gasps.

"Who do you think you are? You're going to regret this." she growled at me. I glared at her full of anger but I knew my limits as a good person.

"The only thing i regret is listening and believing your lies." I said full of courage and strength. She looked at me with wide eyes and then looked around her. Her so called friends and worshipers all looked at her as if she were any other person.

"There's nothing to see here! Get lost! Come on girls." she said as she turned. She looked back and no one moved or followed her. Not even her lemur friend. She stomped her foot and shouted at them with another order.

No one moved. I stared at her and she stomped her foot again. She glared at me and rushed off. I smiled and breathed in deeply. Cream hugged me and so did Sonic. Sonic said, "I'm proud of you."

I said, "I am too."

* * *

**Please be there for someone who needs you. Don't push them away when they ask for help. Don't allow the disease of Suicide control their lives. Be there and speak to them. Teenagers die every year from bullying. Please help those who are being bullied. Speak to them and reach out to them. You may make a new friend in the progress and they may find their strenght within you. Listening is one step to ending Teenage Suicide. Please don't leave one person behind or alone. If they show any signs of being bullied get help or be there for them. Encourage them to be who they are and not who bullies make them believe to be. Be their strength and you'll find yourself saving a life.**


End file.
